1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for testing an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are tested during mass production using a host computer in communication with the electronic devices. A test order for the electronic devices is manually launched on the host computer, requiring a requisite level of operator experience. Further, such testing can be time consuming.